The Nosy Fiance'
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Kevin tells Roxanne that she is going to be one of Lucy's bridesmaids at the wedding. But he just figured she was. She wasn't. This story is about my favorite couple Lucy and Kevin! L/K and B/M! Chapter2 uploaded!
1. Shopping for the Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the 7th Heaven show.

(I do own a crush on Kevin though! Hehehe!)

AN/ Lucy and Kevin are in the middle of wedding preparations. This story is about my favorite couple Lucy and Kevin. My first 7th Heaven fan fiction! =D

Lucy Camden stepped out of her car, and walked into the bridal shop.

She was going through the racks of different wedding dresses when she saw Roxanne.

"Roxanne, what are you doing looking at bridesmaid dresses?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, hi! I'm actually looking at wedding gowns _and_ bridesmaid dresses." Roxanne answered.

"Okay. But why?" Lucy asked.

"For the wedding silly!" Roxanne exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"What wedding?" Lucy asked still searching for the answer to her question.

"Well, the wedding gown for when I marry Chandler, and the bridesmaid dress for you wedding." Roxanne said.

"What do you mean my wedding? And when are you marrying Chandler?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know when Chandler and I are going to get married, but I hope it's soon. So, I am picking out my wedding dress so when we do get married I'll have the dress of my dreams! And Kevin told me the great news that I was going to be one of your bridesmaids! I figured you must have forgotten to show me which dress to buy, so I asked Ruthie, and she showed me the dresses you had picked out for your bridesmaids. And here I am getting my dress!" Roxanne smiled.

Lucy was speechless. How could Kevin do this to her? Why would he do this to her?

Lucy regained her composure. "Oh! Well, I'll let you get back to shopping!" Lucy said heading out the door.

She ran smack into Mary on the other side.

"Mary! When did you get here? Why are you here? Why are you at the bridal shop? Is there something you need to tell me?" Lucy asked.

Mary laughed.

"One question at a time please! I got here an hour ago. I'm here because you said you wanted me to be your maid of honor. I'm at the bridal shop because mom told me that you were here. No I'm not getting married." Mary said.

Lucy smiled. "I am so glad you're here!" she said hugging Mary so hard that Mary almost fell over.

"Good. Is Ben still here in Glenn oak?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. You won't believe what Roxanne said Kevin told her!" Lucy said as they climbed into Mary's car.

"What about your car?" Mary asked.

"Dad dropped me off." Lucy said.

"Okay." Mary replied.

"Now let me tell you what happened to me in the bridal shop." Lucy started once they had buckled in.

She had just finished telling Mary her story when they drove up to the house.

"Remember, find out from Kevin what happened before you get angry." Mary said.

"Okay." Lucy said walking in the front door followed by Mary.

"Kevin?" Lucy called walking upstairs.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked.

"Did you tell Roxanne that she was going to be one of my bridesmaids?" Lucy asked as calmly as she could.

"Oh, yeah." Kevin replied nonchalantly.

"Kevin!" Lucy shrieked.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Roxanne wasn't going to be one of my bridesmaids!" Lucy explained.

"Oh. Well, just tell her never mind. That your nosy fiancé didn't know what he was talking about." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't do that!" Lucy said.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because it's rude! Maybe if you were more involved in the wedding plans, then you would have known that Roxanne isn't one of my bridesmaids!" Lucy said.

"She is now." Kevin grinned.

"Argggg!" Lucy said walking down the stairs.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button down there, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Ben Is Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the 7th Heaven show.

(I do think that Kevin is cute though!)

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, and continued what he was doing.

Mary rolled her eyes. 

_How can Kevin act so dense?_ Mary thought.

"Kevin, where should I put my stuff?"

Mary froze at the sound of Ben's voice.

What was he doing here?

"I cleared the top drawer for you!" was Kevin's reply.

Mary was standing in the middle of the hallway, to stunned to move.

Ben came out of one of the bedrooms, equally as shocked, when he saw Mary standing still as a statue, in the middle of the hallway.

Kevin walked up to Ben, "Hey, did you hear me? The top drawer, Robbie gave up some closet space."

Mary was finally able to speak, at the mention of Robbie's name, "Why isn't he staying in your apartment?"

"Because, he's just staying in Simon and Robbie's room tonight. Simon has a friend over, and Robbie has to work tomorrow, so Simon asked if he could use my apartment, so they wouldn't disturb Robbie. I told him yes. Robbie, Ben, and I are staying in that room. Ben is sleeping on the floor, in a sleeping bag." Kevin replied.

"Oh." Mary said nonchalantly, "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"My Best Man." Kevin stated.

"Oh," she repeated.

Lucy came back up the stairs, and grabbed Mary's arm, "You have to help me, Mary!"

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"I need help with the wedding, and Kevin won't help me. So, as acting Maid of Honor, you can help me!" Lucy said.

Mary sighed, "Can I get settled in first?"

"No." Lucy dragged her away from the guys.

On their way downstairs, where Lucy had placed a book of different wedding cakes, they ran into Robbie.

"Mary!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" Mary asked, as though her presence in the house was an everyday occurrence.

"I didn't know you were coming." Robbie said.

"Okay." Mary shrugged her shoulders.

"So, why are you here?" Robbie wanted to know.

"Maid of Honor." Mary told him.

"Oh. Well, I was just on my way to do…something." Robbie said, dodging past them.

Mary and Lucy doubled over with silent laughter.

"I didn't know you were coming." Lucy mimicked Robbie's remark a few moments earlier.

"What was wrong with him?" Mary asked.

"As if you didn't know." Lucy sighed.

"You don't think he still likes me, do you?" Mary questioned.

"What so you think?" Lucy asked her.

"I think…judging by his reaction, that he was shocked, and not pleased to see me." Mary said.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Lucy replied.

"Anyway, can we stop talking about Robbie? Let's just concentrate on picking out your wedding cake." Mary said picking up the book, and flipping through it.

"I am so glad you're here to help me!" Lucy grinned.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Now, please review and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
